Captain Marvel Adventures Vol 1 64
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Lester, the Little Man Who Wasn't There Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** | Writer2_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler2_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker2_1 = C.C. Beck | StoryTitle2 = Cult of the Curse, Part 4: Flames of the Magic Fiddle | Synopsis2 = | Synopsis2 = Oggar uses his magic spells to disable the other racers, but after he turns Captain Marvel's horses to pigs, the big red cheese pulls his chariot across the finish line himself, winning the race and foiling Oggar's attempt to enlist the gamblers in his cult. Before another pointless battle can commence, Oggar teleports himself and his lunatic minions away. Later Billy Batson is invited to a violin concert, but finds almost nobody else showed up. The performer proves to be Oggar's follower "Nero," who proves terrible at his instrument. The few attendees are captured and Oggar tries to induct them into his cult anyway, but one of them, a drunk, accidentally pulls down Billy's gag and allows him to transform into Captain Marvel, interrupting Oggar's attempt to brand him and revealing the evil god was cursed with cloven hooves instead of toes by Shazam as part of his exile. Yet another inconclusive battle follows between the two superbeings until Oggar creates an unbreakable sphere around Captain Marvel and sends him rolling out of sight. Then Oggar modifies his plan to lure in recruits for his cult by enchanting Nero's fiddle so that it casts jets of flame when he plays it. Captain Marvel escapes the rolling sphere by changing back to Billy. In the split second the change takes the sphere rolls past where he was, leaving Billy outside. Meanwhile the city is on fire thanks to Nero's fiddle and everyone tries to flee to the only building that isn't burning, and Oggar demands that anyone seeking shelter must join his cult. Captain Marvel destroys the fiddle, revealing all the flames were only illusions. Before he can attack Oggar again the villain conjures a giant skyhook from nowhere that yanks the hero away. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Nero *** his gang Other Characters: * Locations: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Al Liederman | Inker3_1 = Al Liederman | StoryTitle3 = Captain Kid: "... Dresses Up" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Captain Kid | Writer4_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler4_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker4_1 = C.C. Beck | StoryTitle4 = The Missing Millions | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dr. Noall | Writer5_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler5_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker5_1 = C.C. Beck | StoryTitle5 = Captain Marvel and his Press Agent | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Phil Puffup, Press Agent | Notes = * Also appearing in this issue of Captain Marvel Adventures were: ** Rick Ferrell, (full-page "Wheaties" advertisement) ** Tightwad Tad, (one-page gag strip) ** Captain Marvel and the Invasion from Outer Space (subscription advertisement), art by C.C. Beck ** "Glaring Mistake" (text story), by Dorothy Davis ** Pepsi, the Pepsi-Cola Cop (full-page Pepsi advertisement) ** Snap! Crackle! and Pop!: To the Rescue (full-page Rice Krispies advertisement) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read the complete issue at the Digital Comic Museum * or at Comic Book Plus }}